


Fantasies Come True

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Porn Watching, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Fantasies Come True

“Tom? You home?” I shrugged off my coat and hung it up in the closet. The house was eerily quiet. “Tom?”

I walked into the kitchen and looked through the mail, grabbing a magazine to flip through after I’d changed. As I walked upstairs I suddenly became aware of a low moaning sound. It got louder the closer I got to the bedroom; finally I pressed my ear to the door. It sounded vaguely tinny, like it was coming from the TV or computer.

“ _Oh, yes! Yes! Fuck my pussy with your big cock! Yes!”_

_“You like when I fuck your pussy, you slut?”_

_“Yes! Harder! Fuck my tight little pussy!””_

_“Now spread your cheeks, you dirty whore.”_

_“Oh God, yes! Yes! Fuck my asshole!”_

I slowly cracked the door. Tom was on the bed, staring at his laptop with his hardened cock in one hand, stroking lazily. He was breathing hard, fully focused on the images flashing in front of him; he clearly had no idea I was even home. From my vantage point I could see a woman getting double-teamed, sandwiched between two burly men with substantially large dicks who were pounding her to kingdom come.

I smirked, then pushed the door the rest of the way open. “Hi, Tom.”

His head jerked upward and he slammed the laptop shut. Apparently that didn’t trigger the mute function, though, because the sounds of skin slapping together and the woman screaming “ _Harder, fuck me harder!_ ” were still emanating from the machine. He shoved his engorged dick inside his trousers, blushing furiously. “Oh my God, Kate, I’m so sorry… I was just…”

“Jerking off to internet porn?”

He was fumbling with the volume buttons frantically; finally the sounds stopped, and we both stared at each other in silence.

He swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry you had to see that.”

“Why?”

He hadn’t expected that; he gave me a hard look. “Well, you know, I mean… bit embarrassing, I guess…”

“Hiddleston, please. You’re a fully grown man. You think I don’t know you jerk off sometimes?”

He gave me a lopsided smile. “Well, I guess I don’t want you to think that you’re, you know… not enough for me. It’s just… fantasy. Make-believe.”

“I know.” I plopped down next to him on the bed and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I fantasize about it too, you know.”

I could actually see his pupils dilate as he stared at me. “What?”

“Well, I saw what you were just watching… DP, right?”

He looked down, his face still crimson. “Um… yes?”

“That’s… well… that’s kind of a major turn-on for me. You know, two guys at once.” I dropped my gaze to my lap. It was my turn to blush. “I always wanted to try it. Come on, Tom, you think you’re the only one who enjoys porn?”

His mouth had dropped open. “You… I mean… you would… you would be willing… ?”

I shrugged. “I guess… what I’m saying is I’d definitely be open to it. It depends on who the other guy is, of course, and it also absolutely depends on whether or not  _you’re_  comfortable with it. I love you too much to put what we have in jeopardy.” I leaned over and kissed him. “And I wouldn’t want you thinking you’re not enough for me, either. That’s why I never brought it up.”

He pushed the computer off his lap and turned to face me. “Hold on now. You’re serious. You’re up for a threesome.”

“Yes. Specifically a threesome with you and another guy. It’s just… I’m not into girls. Sorry.”

“No, yeah, that’s… totally fine. That’s fucking fantastic.” He chewed his bottom lip. “Listen, I’m going to… make a call. And you’re sure? You’re sure this is something you’d… be into?”

I reached over and pulled the laptop to me, then opened it back up. The video was still playing on mute; I raised the volume and started watching, my hand meandering down between my legs. “Do you need more convincing?” I said as I began to finger myself.

His pupils were blown so wide now I thought for sure he’d launch himself at me and lose it completely; however, he managed to maintain his composure. “I need to make a call.”

The next evening found the two of us seated at the dinner table with Benedict Cumberbatch.

“So, Tom mentioned that you’ve actually discussed this before,” I said cheerfully.

“Yes,” Ben replied, his dark baritone sending a little chill up my spine. “When you two first got together, I admit I was a bit jealous. If he hadn’t gotten to you first, well, let’s just say things might be very different right now.” He flashed me a grin. “But in any event, we’ve both had our fair share of… adventurous experiences, and we’re comfortable with each other. The question is really whether you’re sure you want to go through with it.”

“Oh, I’m sure,” I replied.  _A bit too quickly, maybe? Oh, who cares. I’m about to be fucked by two guys at the same time; seeming eager is the least of my worries._  “Tom knows I had a crush on you before I met him, so… I’m very much looking forward to this.” I drained the last of my wine.

“And this all came about because you caught him wanking to PornHub?” Ben said, smirking.

“Blessing in disguise, as it turns out,” Tom replied, taking my hand and pressing a kiss to it.

I shrugged. “You know what they say – the internet is for porn.”

They both laughed.

After Tom cleared the table, he sat back down next to me and gave me a kiss. “Delicious dinner, darling. Shall we press on to the main event?”

“I think so. Gentlemen, I’m going to go slip into something a bit more comfortable. Give me five minutes.” I gave them a dirty wink as I headed up to the bedroom.

I was wearing a black corset under my clothes; I changed into thigh-highs and added a garter belt. I didn’t bother with panties. I grabbed the fresh bottle of lube I’d purchased earlier and placed it prominently on the bedside table; then, I lay on my side, facing the door, and waited.

A few minutes later, the door opened. They were both still dressed in their button-down shirts and pants, and they devoured me with their gaze as they entered.

“Darling… you look…  _magnificent,_ ” Tom groaned.

“Dear God, Kate, yes, you are absolutely ravishing,” Benedict murmured.

“Thank you. Now, why don’t you gentlemen strip for me?” I sat up on the bed; then I shifted so my legs dangled over the side and I parted them just enough to give them a glimpse of my cunt.

Tom practically tore his clothes off; Ben was a bit more leisurely, letting his gaze linger on my body as he divested himself of his garments. Finally they both stood before me and I motioned them forward.

I took them, one in each hand, and began to stroke languorously over their lengths. Tom was longer but Ben was thicker, and I could feel the heat and wetness shooting down to my core as I thought of them both inside me. I swirled my thumbs in the precum at their tips, then brought my lips to Tom’s cock and began to suck while my hand worked over Ben.

Tom’s long fingers twisted in my hair as I lapped at his head before licking him up and down. I then turned my attention to Ben, repeating the attentions while I let my other hand roam over Tom.

“ _Fuck_ , Kate, your mouth is wonderful,” Ben breathed. I hollowed out my cheeks and gave him a long suck down his whole length before taking them both in hand again and looking up. They were both rock-hard now, and the sight of both of their cocks bobbing right in front of me made me even wetter.

“All right, now. Tom, on your back. Ben, the lube’s over there,” I ordered.

They both obeyed, Tom launching himself onto the bed and easing back while Ben squirted a generous amount of the lube into his hands. I straddled Tom and gripped his shaft, teasing his head up and down my slit and coating it in my arousal. He bit his lip and stared, transfixed, as I continued to play with him; finally, I slowly pushed down, and he threw his head back with a growl as I took all of him inside my pussy. He reached up and, in one swift motion, tore my corset, ripping the laces down the middle before throwing it off the bed. He cupped my breasts, pushing them together and squeezing them. I set a lazy rhythm as I undulated over him; then, I felt Ben’s big hands on my ass right before he inserted one slick, lubed digit into me from behind.

I hissed through my teeth at the intrusion; I could feel him stretching me bit by bit, getting me ready, and then I felt Tom reach down to rub my clit. I continued to move slowly, carefully, trying to adjust to the unfamiliar sensations of being worked on from both sides. Ben slipped another finger in and I gasped.

“All right, Kate?” he asked, leaning down and sucking at my shoulder.

“Yes… I’m fine… I’m just… oh  _God,_ ” I moaned as I felt him pump his fingers in and out of me, stretching me even more.

Tom continued his ministrations on my clit, and I started to quicken my rhythm, enjoying the strange feeling of fullness I was experiencing at their hands. I felt Ben’s hot breath on my neck before he whispered, “All right, Kate, are you ready?”

“Yes…”

I felt him position his head against me from behind before pushing in, and I cried out. He kept going, slowly, inch by agonizing inch, until he was fully seated in my ass. Then they both stilled as my body tried to adjust.

“Fuck,” I moaned dropping my head onto Tom’s chest and breathing hard. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck…”

“How does it feel, Kate?” Tom asked, his voice low and gravelly as he darted his tongue out to lick the shell of my ear.

“Oh my  _God,_  it feels amazing… fuck… please fuck me… I need you to fuck me…” I gasped.

I felt two pairs of big, rough hands grip my hips tightly as they both began to grind into me, slowly at first, then gradually working up to a steady, punishing rhythm. They stayed in sync, their cocks sliding in and out of me at the same time, and I felt like I was falling apart as they moaned and cursed in those deep British voices.

I reached down and stroked my clit; I was already so close. The feeling of them both fucking me at once, their big, hard cocks filling me to the breaking point, was almost more than I could bear. I clenched around them both and their speed increased, their moans and grunts becoming more desperate with each passing moment. I let them take control as I bounced between them, the tightening sensation in my belly growing greater with each thrust.

One final press on my clit and my orgasm slammed into me; I shattered. I arched backwards, my mouth open in a silent scream. My fingers flexed helplessly, my toes curled, and my body pulsed as the electricity flowed through me. I could feel myself bearing down hard on both of them and their cocks twitching within me.

Tom came first, bucking his hips up and spilling everything he had into me with a roar. Ben followed soon after, pulling out and spurting ropes of hot, sticky come onto my ass. He collapsed backwards as I fell forwards, Tom still inside me as I lay on his chest.

“Kate… that was… amazing,” Ben breathed behind me.

“Yes… darling… incredible,” Tom whispered. “How do you feel?”

“I feel… like… the luckiest goddamn girl in the world,” I muttered into his skin, feeling boneless. “That… was…  _fuck_. I’ve never come so hard in my life.”

We all stayed like that, shuddering every so often as the aftershocks hit, before I finally managed to pull myself up.

“Well… gentlemen,” I said, surveying them both. “Thank you… for that.”

They both chuckled, their deep, chocolatey voices giving me goosebumps.

“I think we should do this again sometime.”

“ _Definitely,_ ” Ben breathed.

Tom just nodded before pulling me in for a deep kiss.


End file.
